Burning Passion
by broken-Angel-requiem-Soul
Summary: After coming back from a mission, Hinata only wanted to bathe. Unfortunately she won't have that privilege, but she gains something more... //HinaNaru. One-shot. Entry for DateMe contest


This is my entry for the DateMe contest for June _Sparks fly_. Hope you enjoy! Theme goes to Melodramatic writer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

_Summary:_

After coming back from a mission, Hinata only wanted to bathe. Unfortunately she won't have that privilege, but she gains something more...

**Burning Passion:**

* * *

Hinata was returning to the village, after a week in Suna. Surprisingly, for a B-ranked mission, it was rather easy, despite the fact she was lonely; it was her first mission by herself. She silently blamed Kiba; she always expected to hear his jabbering, and now that it was quiet it felt werid. And she missed such a nice day too!

Sighing, she made her way to the Hokage's office, the sooner she gets there the faster she can get home and take a bath. Apparently the other civilans in the village didn't want her to have her way. Most was still up with their kids in the streets waiting for the fireworks to begin. It seemed like an hour before the Hogake tower came into view. She quicken her pace, nothing can stop her now-

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Yelled a boisterous blond.

-Well I was proved wrong.

Stopping, Hinata felt her heart burst. It was her crush, Uzumaki Naruto, and he was talking to her!

"Hi, N-Naruto-kun." her face blushed.

"Hinata-chan where are you going?" Naruto asked as soon as he released her from a hug.

"T-To the H-Hokage's o-office."

"That's right, Oba-san did say that you were on a mission. Congratulations." he said and pulled her back in for another hug, ignoring that how limp she went in his arms.

"So you want to watch the fire works with me?"

"But H-Hokage-sama-"

"Huh? Don't worry about her, right now she is probably knocked out from her sake competition with the pervy-sage. Please?" He asked, pulling out all the stops -- puppy dog eyes and a pout. He smirked happily when he saw the small nod coming from her, seeing her tomato-like face made his grin wider. The blond hopes he read the sings right, and that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

"C'mon!" Naruto gently tugged on her hand and walked at a comfortable pace, even when Hinata got her balance together he still hold her hand.

The further they walked the quieter it got, and Hinata silently wondered where Naurto was taking her. He wouldn't do anything bad to her... would he? Debating the topic in her head, she didn't notice when they came to a stop. Looking around, they were on top of heads, the former Hokage's to be exact.

_'Seculded,' _Hinata couldn't help but think, another fiery blush on her face. And Naruto still had her hand in his.

"You get a great view from here." her crush said; Hinata could feel the blood rushing at an alarming rate. Vertigo was starting to take over, her knees wobbled like whenever Akamaru jumps on her. Just when she was about to fall back, her head crushing against the rock, a loud boom and crackles scared her from the dizziness she felt before.

"Whoa, careful." Naruto said from behind her, keeping her from falling to her death... and perhaps his death as well.

"Cold?" he inquired after seeing her shiver -- from what he thought was the brush with death she almost had. The blond didn't wait for a answer because he wrapped his arms tighter around her torso and pulled her to his chest; her head on his left shoulder blade.

Naruto found himself staring at the girl he had inadvertently gotten a crush on, and hadn't realized it until Sakura teased him about whenever Hinata came his eyes would follow her like a dog looking out for its master. Then he asked Tsunade about how to know if a girl likes you, he began to notice the subtle hints that the girl he like feels the same about him.

Letting his body work move on its own, Nauto didn't notice his hands moved until he saw her flushed face and pale eyes staring at him in shock and reflecting the patterns of the fire crackers. _'I wonder how low I can make that blush spread.' _Naruto thought, absent-mindingly ignoring the fact that he has been around Jiraiya and his books for too long.

Slowly tilting his heard towards the girl, noticing her eyes widen and he came back to reality.

"S-Sorry H-Hianta-a, I d-didn't m-mean..." Naruto stopped his apology when he saw how sad her face had gotten. He tried again, and this time he didn't stop until their lips met. Neither of them noticed the fire work in the sky took shape of a heart with yellow and purple colors.

**Author Notes:**

**How was it, eh?**

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
